


Somewhere Different

by jakeperaltalover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, This is going to be really long, draco is nice for once lol, draco kinda replaces hermione but is nothing like her, harry potter rewritten but like completely different, ron ends up third wheeling lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltalover/pseuds/jakeperaltalover
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Ron met on the train to Hogwarts, and there was another boy there as well? If you didn't see from the tags, Hermione doesn't exist in this universe, so the main three characters end up being Harry, Ron, and Draco.Also the first time Harry and Draco meet is in the train, not in Diagon Alley, like in the real stories.





	Somewhere Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> This is my first Harry potter fic, so I hope it doesn't suck too many balls...
> 
> Make sure to let me know what you think at the end of each chapter!

Harry was ridiculously excited. After everything that Hagrid had told him about Hogwarts, and all that he'd seen in Diagon Alley, he knew that there was no way that he could be disappointed. He looked to the opposite side of the train compartment, towards his brand new owl, Hedwig. Harry knew that she was just a bird, but he thought he could see a gleam of excitement in her beady eyes anyway.

The compartment door slid open. Harry looked up and saw one of the boys from the redheaded family on the platform. He looked like he was the youngest one of them all, apart from the girl, and he had a nervous expression on his face.

"Um, hi. Can I sit in here with you?" The boy asked.

"Sure! What's your name?" Harry responded.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, not expecting the following reaction.

Ron's mouth dropped. 

"Bloody hell. How did I not know? Everyone knows you and how you defeated you know who."

These words surprised Harry. Hagrid had told him that he was famous in the wizarding world, and he had been recognized a few times in Diagon Alley, but he had no idea that everyone knew him. Harry didn't know how to respond to this. He had always been just Harry. He still was just Harry.

"I'm just Harry." He said out loud, mimicking his thoughts from moments ago.

Ron still looked shocked, and was about to open his mouth to speak again, when the compartment door opened once more.

"Hi. My name's Draco. May I sit with you?" Spoke the newcomer.

"Come on in." Said Ron.

"Thanks. Are you two excited about Hogwarts?" The new boy asked.

"So excited!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

The three boys continued to get to know each other for next few hours on the way to Hogwarts. The conversation flowed naturally, as the three of them bonded and talked about what they knew of Hogwarts and the different houses.

Harry learned that Ron's parents and siblings had all been in Gryffindor house, the house which was for courageous and brave people, and that Ron was hoping to follow in all of their footsteps, and be in the same house.

Draco's parents had been in Slytherin house, the one that revered cunningness and ambition. Draco was worried about this however, because he felt that he wouldn't belong in Slytherin, if he was sorted into the house.

The other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, had people who were kind and loyal, and intelligence and creativity respectively.

To be perfectly honest, Harry didn't feel like he belonged in any of these categories, and wondered if it was possible to not be picked for a house.

A witch with a food trolley knocked on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the kindly looking woman.

Draco stood up, and walked toward the door. He turned back to them minutes later with his arms full of different sweets and pastries.

"Help yourselves, there's plenty to go around." Draco said, cheerfully.

Harry and Ron thanked him profusely, and they divvied up the treats to share. There were many unfamiliar sweets in the piles, such as chocolate frogs, which really hopped around, and had collectible cards in each package.

It was starting to get dark outside, and the lights in the compartment suddenly came on. They heard murmurs out in the corridor about being near their final destination, so the boys closed the blinds, and started to change into their school uniforms, which were black robes with the Hogwarts crest, stitched on the right breast pocket.

The train started to slow down, and the excited buzz of voices along the train became louder. Harry, Ron, and Draco hauled their heavy trunks, Harry and Draco's owls, and Rons pet rat, scabbers, out of the compartment and into the hall.

Waiting on the platform, was the humongous silhouette of Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was yelling over the many heads of the new and returning students of Hogwarts.

"First years with me! First years over here!"

Once Hagrid had gathered up all of the nervous eleven year olds, he explained that they were to take small rowboats across a great lake, and over to Hogwarts Castle. There were to be four students per boat, so the three boys joined up with another boy who was holding a large toad in his hands. His name was Neville Longbottom, and he felt as if he didn't belong in any of the four Hogwarts houses either. This made Harry feel better, because Neville had grown up in a family of pure blood wizards, and was used to this kind of wizarding life.

The boats paddled themselves, and they finally got to shore on the other side of the lake. It was another ten minutes of walking, until they were at the doors of the magnificent castle.

Harry looked up at the old building, and suddenly had a thought. What if he really was going to belong here after all?

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> Leave a comment, telling me what you thought below. <3


End file.
